ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Vietnam
|thumb]] Vietnam (UK pronunciation: /ˌvjɛtˈnæm, -ˈnɑːm/, US pronunciation: /ˌviːətˈnɑːm, -ˈnæm/; Vietnamese: Việt Nam), officially the Socialist Republic of Vietnam (SRV; Vietnamese: Cộng hòa Xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam), is the easternmost country on the Indochina Peninsula in Asia. With an estimated 90.5 million inhabitants As of 2014, it is the world's 14th-most-populous country, and the eighth-most-populous Asian country. Vietnam is bordered by [[China] to the north, Laos to the northwest, Cambodia to the southwest, and Malaysia across the South China Sea to the southeast. The South China Sea is referred to in Vietnam as the East Sea (Biển Đông). Its capital city has been Hanoi since the reunification of North and South Vietnam in 1975. Vietnam was part of Imperial China for over a millennium, from 111 BC to AD 939. An independent Vietnamese state was formed in 939, following a Vietnamese victory in the Battle of Bạch Đằng River. Successive Vietnamese royal dynasties flourished as the nation expanded geographically and politically into Southeast Asia, until the Indochina Peninsula was colonized by the French in the mid-19th century. Following a Japanese occupation in the 1940s, the Vietnamese fought French rule in the First Indochina War, eventually expelling the French in 1954. Thereafter, Vietnam was divided politically into two rival states, North and South Vietnam. Conflict between the two sides intensified in what is known as the Vietnam War. The war ended with a North Vietnamese victory in 1975. Vietnam was then unified under a communist government but remained impoverished and politically isolated. In 1986, the government initiated a series of economic and political reforms which began Vietnam's path towards integration into the world economy. By 2000, it had established diplomatic relations with all nations. Since 2000, Vietnam's economic growth rate has been among the highest in the world, and, in 2011, it had the highest Global Growth Generators Index among 11 major economies. Its successful economic reforms resulted in its joining the World Trade Organization in 2007. It is also a historical member of the Organisation Internationale de la Francophonie. Vietnam remains one of the world's four remaining one-party socialist states officially espousing communism. Etymology The name Việt Nam (IPA-vi: viə̀t naːm) is a variation of Nam Việt (Chinese: 南越; Nányuè); literally Southern Việt), a name that can be traced back to the Triệu Dynasty of the 2nd century BC. he word Việt originated as a shortened form of Bách Việt (Mandarin Chinese: 百越; Bǎiyuè), The form "Vietnam" (越南) is first recorded in the 16th-century oracular poem Sấm Trạng Trình. The name has also been found on 12 steles carved in the 16th and 17th centuries, including one at Bao Lam Pagoda in Haiphong that dates to 1558. In 1802, Nguyễn Phúc Ánh established the Nguyễn dynasty, and in the second year, he asked the Qing Emperor Jiaqing to confer him the title 'King of Nam Viet/Nanyue'(南越 in Chinese), but the Grand Secretariat of Qing dynasty pointed out that the name Nam Viet/Nanyue includes regions of Guangxi and Guangdong in China, and Nguyễn Phúc Ánh only has Annam, which is simply the area of our old Jiaozhi (交趾), how can they be called Nam Viet/Nanyue?' Then, as recorded, '(Qing dynasty) rewarded Yuenan/Vietnam (越南) as their nation's name, ..., to also show that they are below the region of Baiyue/Bach Viet'. Between 1804 and 1813, the name was used officially by Emperor Gia Long. At first, Gia Long requested the name Nam Việt, but the Jiaqing Emperor refused. It was revived in the early 20th century by Phan Bội Châu's History of the Loss of Vietnam, and later by the Vietnamese Nationalist Party. The country was usually called Annam until 1945, when both the imperial government in Huế and the Viet Minh government in Hanoi adopted Việt Nam. Category:Countries Category:Vietnam Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asian countries